


Make Bank; Not Love

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Businessman Erwin Smith, Butt Plugs, Corsetry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, England (Country), FML, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gags, Handcuffs, Height Differences, Height Kink, Lingerie, London, Love Bites, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safeword Use, Safewords, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Erwin Smith, Tea, Twinks, cos i'm obsessed with putting french in everything idek, holy fuck, i don't even speak it that well, i'll add more at some point, i'm sure ill add more, idk other stuff, mentions of greenday, now ill have to go look, oh god platonic bdsm is in the tags, time to add some motherfuckin tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonely millionaire Erwin Smith decides to become a sugar daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Erwin Smith

Now nearing thirty-seven years old, Erwin Smith had been a self-made multi-millionaire for more that fifteen years. Tall, blond, in immaculate shape, and undeniably handsome; he seemed to be the perfect man. While he was working in the heart of London he lived out of a two bedroom penthouse on thirty-second floor of a building just streets from the center of business. On weekends, bank holidays, and quieter weeks, he lived in his countryside manor house: oversized for himself and the few staff he had on hand, but stunning and set in the timeless landscape of Dartmoor. Naturally the interior – bar the ballroom, one of the drawing rooms, and the conservatory – had all been completely revamped and modernised. He liked to think of the building as a scenic landmark on the outside, with a far more luxurious inside. Yes, Erwin Smith had pulled himself from, well, not poverty but nothing special, to a much higher ranking member of society. But he’d done it alone.

So he had friends: good, honest friends that he would never trade in for anything else – but they were busy. He was busy. And when he wasn’t busy, he was alone. He felt so… unloved. There was no one to care for him, to listen to his musings, or to share in his interests. Erwin was very involved in his business, and he wasn’t afraid to fire anyone who didn’t make the cut. It had earned him a reputation for being almost heartless, but underneath the businessman was a human being. And that human being needed dire attention. Of course, he wasn’t about to place an ad in the local paper or sign up to an online dating site. He did what any rich, lonely bachelor would do and sought out single, desperate sugar babies.

And naturally he found tons. So step one: decide what you want.

Erwin Smith had so much money he could have anyone he wanted, so he decided he wanted someone young, someone who needed the money, and someone who stood out from the crowd. Hundreds of profiles crossed his screen, and eventually the young, cocky Londoner charm began to wear off and he realised that he may have to settle for something shy of perfect.

_Desperate, broke twink seeking classy sugar daddy and his wallet._

Erwin appreciated honesty. He opened the profile.

He was twenty years old, he spoke English and French, he was looking for someone to pay his bills. But one thing really caught his eye.

_Height: 5”2_

He was short. Not just short but literally a foot shorter than Erwin. Something most people didn’t know about Erwin; he really had a thing for guys that were a lot shorter than him.

Further down the profile he found that he was unemployed and available at anytime, anywhere. He lived with roommates and had added that he’d partially or completely move in if required. What really caught Erwin’s was right at the bottom of the profile.

_Must Have: Money._

_My Perfect Match: Lots of Money._

How many ‘good looks’ and ‘humour’ had he read through to reach someone that knew what they wanted.

He scrolled back to the top of the profile and looked at the picture. Honestly, all he could make out was dark hair and pale skin. But this was the only profile that interested him after hours of searching, so…

“Levi Ackerman; time to meet your new sugar daddy.”


	2. Putting on the Ritz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin meets Levi in person.

One trouble some people had with finding a sugar baby, is that they didn’t go the extra mile to flaunt what they had on the first meeting. This leaves the potential sugar baby feeling like they might want to sit it out and wait for a bigger fish, and Erwin didn’t want that. And his masterful plan for  making sure Levi Ackerman would see just how rich he was?

The Ritz. Full afternoon tea at the Ritz, complete with champagne.

The Ritz was also a good choice for a number of reasons; first and foremost being that he was a regular there. The staff would find them a suitable, quiet table away from prying eyes and ears. Secondly, it meant Levi Ackerman would be forced to prove he had good manners and could follow etiquette, which would likely be useful at some later date in his employment. Thirdly, it was just a wonderful place to do business: light atmosphere and significant luxury. Erwin appreciated it very much.

He arrived on the dot, as was his nature, and was seated in a booth opposite a short, pale man with dark hair. Erwin, of course, noticed immediately that ‘twink’ hadn’t been an understatement by any means. This man was clearly tiny, especially compared to Erwin’s frame. That said, he had an edge to him that Erwin picked up on without even hearing him speak: although one of Erwin’s specialities was reading people. It was second nature to him these days, but he’d learnt it early on in the business. It’s how he also knew that Levi’s true feelings were very much masked – hopefully he’d open up a little over tea.

“Erwin Smith,” he held out his hand, desperately trying not to get turned on my how much smaller the other man’s was, “Levi Ackerman.” Erwin didn’t miss the slight hesitation on Levi’s part, but didn’t point it out. It could have been everything or nothing. Being all business, Erwin immediately began talking. He needed someone who could handle his working manner, because he didn’t particularly have any other.

“While this is a formal interview for your employment under me, I’ll keep this relatively casual. We’ll use first names if that’s okay with you.”

Levi nodded, “That’s fine.”

Good. He didn’t seem remotely phased – even if he was, he was hiding it well.

“I’ll state now that the position I’m looking to fill will require you to converse with me, drink alcohol with me, spend some days in my home, attend a variety of events with me, and get fucked by me. Are you uncomfortable with any of that?”

This time he smirked a little as he spoke, “not in the slightest.”

“Please answer this honestly; do you know who I am?”

Levi thought about this, licking his lips – which Erwin didn’t dare miss -  and looking away as he thought about his answer, “No. Should I?”

“Probably not, but it is worth knowing that you’ll have to make small talk with some very powerful and rich people because of who I am. You said on the site that you spoke French as well as English?”

“Oui; parfaitement.”

One thing Erwin was bad at was languages – he dreaded meetings that involved translators, but he couldn’t for the life of him seem to learn a second language. Although he had no idea what Levi had just said, the way he said it was enough to convince Erwin.

The conversation was briefly interrupted by the arrival of scones with jam and cream, a pot of tea, and two glasses of champagne. They both thanked the waiter politely and immediately returned to the conversation.

“Good. Now, we really have to discuss the more intimate part of your contract.”

Levi looked back at him, apparently serious and ready to listen. This was important.

“I mostly want you around because I get lonely. I need someone to just stand there and nod when I speak so I’m not talking to myself like a mad man – although you’re welcome to speak up. I think I’d quite like to have you walking around my apartment in something a little skimpier than a suit, but I will provide money for that. In the bedroom, I… I have some very specific, uh, kinks.”

To his credit, Levi didn’t even flinch, “Go on.”

“I am always top, and I’m always dom.”

Levi shrugged, “works for me.”

“I’ll want to tie you up: I use both handcuffs and ropes. I’m a great fan of gags and blindfolds as well. I also like using a variety of toys, spanking, and I have a thing for leaving hickeys on people.”

The other man nodded, clearly considering this, “I’ve not been gagged or blindfolded before, but I’m ready and willing.”

“There are a few other… things, but I’ll bring those up later if I feel I can. I need to know now that you’re not afraid of using safe words, and that you will use them if you ever feel uncomfortable.”

“Not an issue,” he said calmly, “I’ve been dumped for using them too often before.”

He nodded, realising that could mean that they never get anywhere but the most vanilla sex on the planet, or he was traumatised and wouldn’t use them. Neither was good. Of course, it could just be a simple statement about a dick of a boyfriend.

“I’m not going to set any rules, other than stay in shape and make an effort to look good for me. You can still see other people and spend your money and free time on whatever you want. I just expect you to be presentable and work the hours you’re given. Oh, and when it’s just the two of us, you call me ‘daddy.’”

That last bit did tease a reaction from him; small, but present. It wasn’t disgust though, nor was it fear. It was… it might have been excitement. Erwin let it pass.

“Now, the thing you’re most interested in: money.”

Levi’s eyes lit up.

“You’ll be paid £50 an hour when you’re with me, £100 at large and potentially stressful social events, and a £100 bonus for sex. I will cover travel expenses to reach me, your apartment rent, and your clothing. Any debts you have, any subscriptions you have to websites or otherwise, and groceries; that comes out of what I pay you. Can you drive?”

He shifted awkwardly, “sorry, I can’t. Never had a lesson in my life.”

“Then I’ll have one of my drivers collect you and ferry you around London. If this works out, I may need you to take driving lessons. I’ll pay everything via bank transfer, aside from today; I’ll pay that in cash, with a large bonus for shopping. Any questions?”

Levi looked down at his empty plate and cup, then to the champagne, “am I seriously allowed to drink that stuff?”

Erwin nodded, watching Levi take a tentative sip in response.

“Any other questions?”

He shook his head, taking another sip and staring at the liquid.

“Then perhaps I could hear a little more about you.”

Levi looked at him, taking a deep breath a remembering what he’d rehearsed.

“I’m twenty, I’m bilingual and French is my first language but I haven’t lived in France for a long time. I live in an apartment with two long-time friends. I’m not actually gay; I’m just attracted to anything vaguely masculine. I’ve only slept with four people in my whole life. I’m a heavy drinker at parties but I don’t smoke and I avoid drugs, and my favourite band is Green Day. Oh, and I’m a dog person.”

Erwin could tell he’d repeated those facts in his head a million times, but they all felt true.

“When’s you’re birthday?”

He laughed bitterly, “December 25th.”

The conversation came to a natural close there, Levi having little more to say for himself, and Erwin done discussing their contract. They exchanged numbers and stood.

“I’ll have a formal contract written up when we next meet – probably in a few days. And if you don’t mind, I’d like to see you in a few less clothes so bring whatever you buy with this,” he requested, handing over an envelope.

“Thanks.”

Erwin almost smiled at him, “no problem. See you in a few days.”

Levi eyed him, turning away, “yeah, okay.”


	3. Signed, Sealed, Delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes to Erwin's pad.

He wasn’t exactly sure what Levi would do with the spending money; having never given anyone spending money, or spoken to Levi on more than a couple of occasions. He didn’t know if Levi had good taste, or the same taste as him, he didn’t know if he’d even spend it on what he’d asked. After all, the official contract between them lay in front of him, waiting to be signed. Levi could have done whatever he wanted with the money and disappeared off the face of the earth. Would it even surprise Erwin?

Yes, it would. Levi was keeping a lot to himself – which he had the right to do, however curious Erwin might be – but he seemed like he was genuinely interested in this arrangement. Additionally, he made it very clear he was mostly entering this so called relationship for the money. This guy clearly had a number in mind, and Erwin doubted that the payment for the afternoon tea and the spending money amounted to what he had in mind.

On the other hand, Levi was twenty years old and unemployed. Erwin could read people like a book – but only the kind of people he knew best: thirty plus year old businessmen, businesswomen who overcompensated for their insecurities by being slightly too aggressive (although, in a world where women were perpetually faced with discrimination and unfair treatment, he couldn’t blame them. He actually had more time for them – women appreciated their status more than men, having struggled harder to achieve it), and gossipy trophy wives. Levi fell into none of those categories, so he was assuming a lot from the few solid facts he had. Even then, Levi might be putting on an act. That would be a shame.

The quiet ding of the elevator shook him back into reality; he was over thinking things, like he often did. The arrival of the elevator meant Levi had at least come to meet him as they agreed he would, and that was enough for now: if Levi signed the contract Erwin would have what he wanted.

What exactly was Levi? A toy? A pet? He certainly wasn’t a boyfriend. On second thoughts, he quite liked ‘pet.’

Nanaba walked into the penthouse, Levi following her slowly, looking around. His expression was steady, controlled, but Erwin knew he was impressed. Everyone was impressed. Who wouldn’t be? He could afford a London penthouse. He could have painted it entirely in lemon yellow and hot pink and it would still be impressive.

He smiled at the blonde, “right on time, Nanaba, thank you.” She smiled back, walking straight past him to her office – strictly speaking, her job as his personal assistant did not include ferrying his new toy boy all over London, but she didn’t mind too much seeing as his driver was probably still over the limit from a party he’d been to the night before. He reasoned most people would have fired Oruo within a month of employing him, but Erwin held onto him – sure he was a cranky, self-righteous prick, who partied a little too hard and had had some serious issues with road rage, but Erwin had hired him before his company had even taken off. Then, Oruo’s pay had been incredibly short but he’d been unable to find any other employment due to the note on his resume that mentioned his ‘anger issues.’ Erwin knew that cutting him now would mean he’d have to search desperately to find another employer willing to look past that, which wouldn’t be easy, and Oruo had always worked hard for him. He couldn’t just fire him – under the façade of heartlessness, he was quite sentimental and became attached to people too easily. So Oruo had been too hung-over to drive well past three in the afternoon: it wasn’t the first time, it wouldn’t be the last, and he could live with that. Thankfully, so could Nanaba – he made a mental note to give her a bonus for helping out.  


Now, though he turned his attention to Levi. The suit he’d worn to the Ritz had been pretty average and cheap-looking, and Erwin had guessed (correctly) he’d borrowed it from someone – although who he knew that had a suit in that size would remain a mystery. Erwin, being well over six feet tall and very broad shouldered, was amazed that you could even buy suits that small. Today he was dressed in black jeans that might have painted onto his legs, and massively oversized hoodie of the same color. It was a good look, and uncomfortably casual: so it was Saturday and Erwin was still technically wearing a suit, even if he’d discarded the jacket on the back of a breakfast bar chair. The crisp white shirt was freshly ironed yesterday evening, the waist coat and pants dry cleaned not three days ago, the perfectly combed hair; he knew he was well dressed. But his casual wear involved smart pants and cashmere jumpers. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d worn a hoodie or jeans. His nails were _manicured._ Men who manicured their nails did not wear jeans. Still; he wouldn’t ask Levi to change his attire for the world – his legs looked simply delectable in those jeans.

Levi’s body language had changed; while he was obviously still holding back, he seemed more comfortable in the privacy of the penthouse. It wouldn’t surprise Erwin to learn that Nanaba’s conversation in the car had calmed many of Levi’s nerves, but it went unmentioned. Levi wandered across the apartment, taking in his surroundings as he approached Erwin and seated himself at the kitchen island, dumping a rucksack at his feet, “hi.”

There was an edge to his voice that Erwin knew he wanted gone. He wanted Levi to be comfortable.

“Impressed?”

“Yeah,” he somewhat stuttered out, “I mean, I guessed from what you’re paying me you had money to spare, but this is… I mean, someone like Tom Cruise would live here.”

He laughed, “I’m better than Tom Cruise. I’m taller.”

“I’m not.”

Erwin was quickly reminded that on the top of his list of ‘reasons to fuck Levi Ackerman’ was his height. It made sense that Levi was touchy about being short. In the long term, he reckoned he could remedy that to an extent, but here and now he only had one answer.

“Well, at least you’re better looking.”

Levi’s short, bitter laugh said one thing, but the light blush over his cheeks said another. Erwin smiled to himself, reminding himself that flirting should probably left until after they’d signed the contract. He pushed the paper towards Levi, having already signed it. The other man picked it up, raising a brow at the five pages Erwin had written up. Erwin wasn’t the type to do a half-assed job; of course he’d written up five pages; of course he’d made poor Nanaba read over it for him. Maybe she deserved a raise rather than a bonus. She really did do an awful lot for him.

“If I don’t read this and sign it regardless, that tells you I trust you. If I read through this properly and then make the decision whether to sign it or not, I will know whether to trust you or not.”

Erwin had not expected that response, but he liked it. Levi had some brains. That wouldn’t hurt. “If you read it, I know that _you_ care about what happens to _you._ I will trust you more for it. Go ahead and take your time. Would you like something to drink?”

Already deep into the second bullet point of the contract he nodded, mumbling, “Yeah, water please.”

Erwin got up, finding a suitable glass and filling it from a chilled glass bottle. As he put the bottle back in the fridge he caught an odd look from Levi that he couldn’t figure out, “Is there a problem?” Levi shook his head, “You don’t drink tap water.”

Of course Erwin didn’t drink tap water. He could afford bottled water. If you can afford luxury you don’t just choose the route involving the least amount of luxury. There was nothing luxurious about tap water.

He placed the glass down on the counter top and leaned against the opposite cupboards, watching Levi. He realised that Levi was squinting as he read through the third page, the paper very close to his face.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” he immediately returned to squinting. A wave of realisation washed over his face, “I need glasses to read, and they broke yesterday. I can see this just fine, don’t worry.”

He was worried, but there wasn’t a lot he could do, so he left Levi to finish the contract. After a few minutes Levi flicked through it again at put it down, “I need a pen.”

Good. He didn’t even have any questions – not that that was really surprising due to the thorough nature of Erwin’s working style. “Jacket. Inside pocket.”

Levi, somewhat tentatively, fished around in the immaculate, grey jacket for the pen, which was predictably expensive looking and heavy. He signed and dated the contract without any further ado, dropping the pen back into the jacket pocket and pushing the paper towards Erwin, “I expect a hard copy before I leave.”

Erwin nodded, “Nanaba!”

The woman walked out of her office briskly, her heels clicking as she crossed the marble floor, “Yes, Mr Smith?”

He picked up the contract, holding it out to her, “I need this copied for Levi; asap please.”

“Of course, sir.” She immediately took the papers, offering a gentle smile to Levi as she turned and left them alone again.

“I don’t suppose you want anything stronger to drink, Levi?”

He received a telling glance, “not if we’re going to fuck. I’d rather be sober seeing as I barely know you.”

He had a point and Erwin couldn’t argue with it, so he decided to change the atmosphere a little, “Who said we were going to fuck?”

If Erwin hadn’t have been leaning over the breakfast bar, boring into Levi’s eyes, he might have missed the change in Levi - it was physical; the change from playing Erwin’s equal to playing submissive.

“You told me to get all dressed up _._ I didn’t think it would all be for nothing, _daddy._ ”

All the blood rushed to his cock immediately, but he refused to let that ruin his composure.

“I wouldn’t call jeans and a hoodie dressed up, Levi. When I gave you three hundred quid, I expected a little-”

Levi pulled the hoodie over his head and Erwin’s jaw dropped.

Levi had a tiny body.

And on it was nothing but a black, leather corset that started just below his nipples, cinching in his waist in a way that almost looked painful.

Erwin caught himself before he started to drool, restraining himself from grabbing Levi’s tiny waist and fucking him against the wall before the game had even started, “You didn’t mention you had piercings.”

“You didn’t notice?”

Come to think of it, something had been bothering Erwin about Levi’s shirt at the Ritz, and the two silver rings through his nipples explained a lot – as did the three through his left collar bone.

He stared at them, semi-consciously licking his lips, “do you have any others?”

Levi smiled, properly. Erwin realised that might be the first time he’d seen that. “I have a couple through my cartilage. That’s all.”

This was good. This was very good.

He kept his voice low, lidded eyes slowly and obviously running over Levi’s form. “I’m curious, pet, what are you hiding under those skinny jeans?”

With a smirk Levi kicked his trainers and socks off, and worked himself out of the jeans to reveal the tiniest pair of black lace panties he’d ever laid eyes on.

His head was positively swimming, and he was so glad that Nanaba usually left her office via an exit that did not run through his apartment because he certainly did not want to be interrupted.

Erwin held his head up, walking around Levi and sinking into cream-colored armchair, “come here, pet.” He liked the nickname. It tasted good in his mouth; sweet.

Levi wandered over, taking Erwin’s curt nod and spread legs as a cue to kneel. He did, thankful that the marble floor was covered by a thick sheepskin rug in the area he deemed ‘the living room.’ Erwin skin prickled under his suit as Levi traced his fingers along the soft insides of Erwin’s thighs, his hands eventually settling on Erwin’s crotch. The blond quickly cupped his face getting him to look up, “safety word?”

“Green, amber, red? And if I clench my fist twice, that’s also red?”

“Good,” he leaned closer, kissing him slowly, “now suck my cock.”


End file.
